My Eccentric Star
by Pinki Lili
Summary: Robin has always liked Starfire, and she feels the same way. But will anything or anyone get in their way to happiness? RobinStarfire
1. Flowers

My Eccentric Star

Hello, this is my first story. I hope you like it!

Ch.1 Flowers

It was a peaceful day at Titans Tower. Beast Boy was sleeping in, Cyborg was flipping through channels on the T.V. hoping something good was on, Raven was meditating in her room, Starfire was on the roof, and Robin was somewhere...

'I wonder if Robin is okay, I haven't seen him in a while,' Starfire thought. She hasn't told anyone, but she liked Robin, he always took time explaining things to her. She wondered if he felt the same way about her.

Meanwhile, Cyborg heard Robin walk in, he was hiding something behind his back. "Hey Robin! Where have you been?"asked Cyborg, knowing he was somewhere.

"Uh... I went to see if there were any...more...masks! At that new shop!" replied Robin, hoping Cyborg wouldn't see what he was hiding.

"Okay, whatever." said Cyborg, still flipping through the channels.

Robin then went to the roof to show Starfire something. The truth was that he liked her, but he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way. Robin slowly walked to the roof, to find Starfire looking at the sky.

"Um...hey Star. I brought you something!" he said pulling something from his back.

They were beautiful flowers of many colors. She spoted a pink rose in the middle that caught her attention. Red, pink, yellow, purple they were all beautiful colors.

"Robin! They are so beautiful, thank you so much!" she said with happiness in her voice.

"Not as beautiful as you are..." he blurted out, strongly blushing.

She also blushed, and started smelling her flowers. Each special in thier own way.

"Hey Robin!" yelled Beast Boy while running to him.

"What is it?" he asked in a annoyed and disapointed way.

"Speedy's on the screen in the main room, he wants to talk to you."

"Speedy? Haven't seen him in a while..."

"Robin, who is this Speedy?" asked Star politely.

"Oh, he's just a friend I met at a competition."

"Come on guys, I bet Speedy is still waiting..." said Beast Boy excitedly.

Starfire was eager to see who this Speedy was, but Robin had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'm a new author to this website. I'll try to add chapters to this story as soon as possible. Please review if you want...


	2. Tomorrow?

Thank you all for reading. And thanks to kyttycat for being my first reviewer, I'll use your idea in one of my later chapters!

Ch.2 Tomorrow?

Once Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire arrived, they found Raven and Cyborg talking to Speedy.

"Hey Speedy!" said Robin approaching the screen.

"Robin! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just fighting crime and hanging out like a team should."

"I already met Raven, and I'm already familiar with Beast Boy and Cyborg. So who's that cute girl next to you?" asked Speedy smiling.

Starfire blushed and giggled. Robin quickly noticed that Speedy was interested in Starfire, so he started to get jealous. Once Speedy asked again he was brought back to reality.

"This is Starfire, she's one of us..." he answered still annoyed by Speedy.

"Well hello Starfire. Robin never told me how beautiful you are," she still kept quiet but smiled at him.

Robin was now even more mad, Speedy was flirting with the girl HE liked.

'I wish Speedy would stop talking already' Robin thought. He already noticed Speedy staring at Starfire and the smiles he gave her.

"So Speedy, why did ya call?'' asked Beast Boy.

"Well I was wondering if I could come over and spend a few nights. You know, to hang out with you guys."

Robin was now worried, hewas thinking about the things he could do or say to Starfire. With her being naive, Robin would surely have to keep an eyeonher and hope Speedy wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"When will you come?" Starfire finally talked.

"Well, I was thinking... tomorrow, the sooner the better!"

"TOMORROW! I mean... I guess thats good," Robin said in an unsure voice.

"Calm down Robin you couldtrain with him, and besides, we haven't had much company," said Raven in her calm voice.

"Ya, he could even helpme and Cybeat level 67 in Mega Monkies 4!" said Beast Boy with a smile on his face.

"So Speedy, see ya tomorrow!" yelledan excitedCyborg.

"Bye Everyone!" yelled Speedy, then the screen went black.

Robin was especially glad he was gone for now.

That Night:

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining brightly, and the moon was showing its beauty. Starfire was on the roof.She was thinking about how great tomorrow was going to be. She was also wondering why Robin was acting so strange in front of Speedy. She then heard someone coming

"Hey Star..." Robin said shyly.

"Hello Robin," she said with a sweet smile.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright..."

"Oh I am, thank you for asking...I amjust thinking about how great tomorrow will be."

"You always make every day great, and you always will,"she blushed.

"And you always make my life worth living, and you always will," he also blushed.

They spent the rest of the night looking at the beautiful stars and moon. Then they bothpeacefully fell asleep on the roof.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, and you can still review if you want.


End file.
